


Before They Got to the Deep End

by SandyMinbrook



Series: The Yellow Toothbrush is Bill's [2]
Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Awkward Bill, Awkward crush talk, Bill Cipher is sneaky, Bill asks Mabel for help, Bill is flustered, Date Game, Dipper gets weirded out, M/M, Mabel is fangirling, Older Dipper Pines, Older Mabel Pines, Panceggs, Second year in Gravity Falls, Wendy left, for a parragraph, im sorry i went out of character, or two, slowclap for mabel, technically pancakes with eggs, they arent in a relationship, yet - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-25
Updated: 2015-08-25
Packaged: 2018-04-17 05:01:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,056
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4653333
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SandyMinbrook/pseuds/SandyMinbrook
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>~ "Shooting Star," Mabel sat up with the speed of light. In her bed. In her bed. She was okay. Okay. okay. She breathed in and out four times, just like Dipper taught her to do. Dipper. Dipper? Mabel looked over to her left. Her twin brother was sleeping, his chest rising and falling at a slow, steady pace. He was alright. She didn't smell smoke, the shack was alright. She could hear her grunkle doing something on the floor below, he was okay. She looked herself over. Nothing out of the ordinary. Then what did the triangle want? ~</p>
<p>Bill asks Mabel for help with one overly human thing and oh, boy is she going to help. (Everything is from Mabel's point of view)</p>
<p> </p>
<p>(This is set where Not What He Seems and everything after that did not happen)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Before They Got to the Deep End

**Author's Note:**

> This is the back story to They're Down at the Deep End. But it doesn't really matter in what order you read them in. Please comment on any grammatical mistakes and add ideas to the series. Thank you all in advance, love ya! (this is cheesy I'm sorry)

"Shooting Star," Mabel sat up with the speed of light. In her bed. In her bed. She was okay. Okay. okay. She breathed in and out four times, just like Dipper taught her to do. Dipper. Dipper? Mabel looked over to her left. Her twin brother was sleeping, his chest rising and falling at a slow, steady pace. He was alright. She didn't smell smoke, the shack was alright. She could hear her grunkle doing something on the floor below, he was okay. She looked herself over. Nothing out of the ordinary. Then what did the triangle want? 

The past month, she has been terrified and tired. Falling asleep wasn't a problem, in fact, it was far too easy. But what happened in the sleeping state, made her jolt awake every night. Bill. The yellow demonic shape appeared every night. They did have problems with the demon in the past, but he has gone quiet their second summer in Gravity Falls. The scariest thing about him showing up in her head every night, was that she didn't know what he wanted. Nothing has gone wrong in the Shack, so he wasn't actively threatening or causing damage. Except that she didn't have a nice sleep in almost forever.

She drifted off again, her head hitting the pillow.

~-~-~

White landscape. Nothing in sight. Just eye piercing light. She was standing on solid ground even though it didn't differentiate in color from the rest of her surroundings. Nothing. 

"Sh-Mabel?" The voice sounded foreign. She had never heard anybody speak like that, "Mabel, I need to talk to you," the voice continued. "Please don't wake up when you see who I am, okay?" Mabel nodded slowly, fear seeping in. Why would she wa-

She shrieked as a small, yellow triangle appeared about five meters away from her. With a start she remembered all her previous nightmares. But this was different. Mabel slowly lowered her hands that have gone up to shield her face.

In all the other dreams Bill would appear immediately and she would wake up. And usually he was elbow height. Now he wasn't any bigger than her palm. And he was far away. And he asked nicely. Maybe it wouldn't be so bad to listen after all.

Bill caught her thoughts and floated closer, "Shooting Star, I am not here to threaten or harm you. I need to talk about something that has been bugging me for almost two years now. And you are the only person I know that might know a possible solution," Bill's voice turned to normal again. He was now about arm distance from her and Mabel pondered what could have gotten the demon so polite and careful about personal space and manners.

"Yeah, Shooting Star, you enjoy me while I'm like this. You know trying to get you to fall asleep and not immediately awaken for twenty three days now, wasn't the best use for my time," Bill floated a bit closer. "So, why did I interrupt you, Shooting Star..." Bill paused and snapped his tiny fingers. A black table appeared. "I have a," he paused again, waving his hand in the air, "problem," the demon concluded as Mabel sat in one of the chairs that came with the table. Bill just kept floating.

"Umm, okay." Mabel shifted in the wooden furniture, "but what problem an immortal demon couldn't solve, would be possible for me?" She looked at the Triangle. He was averting eye contact.

"You know that all demons were originally human, right?" Bill started and Mabel kept nodding as he continued, "and humans have... Well, they are human. But when you exist for an uncountable amount of time, you tend to loose most human characteristics. But sometimes.. Sometimes they float back up out of completely no where." Bill was quiet. Mabel was amazed. Bill was not the usual, loud, fancy, bright demon. Instead he was mumbling, he was reserved, and he was actually a shade duller than his usual glow.

"Yes?" Mabel leaned closer across the table. "And did that happen to you?" She was getting the idea of where this might be heading. So like Bill feels human or something and he doesn't like it? She thought.

"You got part of it right, Shooting Star," Bill mused, reading her thoughts again. "Apart from what people think, demons feel emotions," Bill flared red at the word. "But most of those are hate, jealousy, pride, etcetera," Bill took off his top hat and rubbed at the black, unknown to Mabel, material. 

"And you are feeling a human emotion and you have no idea what to do," Mabel concluded. She has done similar things before. But usually she worked with the emotion of- Mabel gasped, "Biiiiiilllllllll?" Bill became an even paler yellow, "Arrrrre yooooouuuu in LOOOOOOOOOVE?!" She grinned at him, standing up from her chair and leaning towards the now white demon on her elbows. Bill was nervously glancing around under the table, he shrunk in size and he was turning a white that almost blended in with the landscape.

"BIIIIIIILLLLLLLL?" She drew out and Bill was visibly shaking. He mumbled something incoherent and Mabel grinned even wider, "oh. My. God. Okay, so you're not speaking, so I'll JUST have to GUUUEEEESS!" Mabel flopped back down into her chair and propped her head up by her hand. "Hmmmm. Let's see... You came to ME, so I must know the person. Wait it's a person, right?" She looked at the demon who gave one nod and shrunk even tinier. "Okay... So I know the person. You said the problem began like two years ago. Why not before? Why only two? WAIT. WE CAME HERE TWO YEARS AGO. Bill?" Bill floated lower under the table. "Bill? It better not be me." Bill turned yellow instantly and floated across the table to poke Mabel in the nose.

"SHOOTING STAR, HOW DARE YOU THINK THAT. IF IT WOULD BE YOU, ID BE IN PINE TR-"

"DIPPER." Mabel sat back and Bill's narrow iris became almost nonexistent. "Dipper." Mabel repeated and eyed the triangle. As the tension grew and became too much, Bill simply poofed himself back into his pocket dimension and Mabel fell into a healthy sleep after a few moments.

-~timeskip~-

"Mabel?" Dipper yawned as he nudged his sister awake. "Mabel? Get up, it's breakfast" he pushed her again and when she just pulled the covers over her head Dipper pulled at them with a "oh, then I'm just gonna go burn the scrapbook," she sat up and grabbed at his shirt as he turned to leave.

"No." Her voice was unusually dark and her eyes pierced right into Dipper's soul.

"Mabel, calm down, geez. I was joking" Dipper's voice squeaked at the end and he cleared his throat as Mabel finally let go with a mistrusting look. "Grunkle Stan is making weird egg pancakes. He calls them Panceggs"

Dipper left and Mabel quickly got up and checked her scrapbook storage. Just in case.

-~timeskip~-

The panceggs didn't turn out so bad and the three were sitting at the small kitchen table. Dipper was animatedly describing a new creature he met in the woods while Stan kept denying its existence. Mabel was sitting quietly. She had a feeling she was forgetting something. Something important. 

"Hey, Mabel" Dipper stuffed another piece into his mouth. "You 'ere sleepin today mornin" he swallowed. "Did Bill finally leave you alone?"

Bill. OhyesrightbillvisitedheryesterdayandsaIDHELIKEDDIPPERANDOMGHOWCOULDSHEHAVEFORGOTTENTHISISAMAZING. Mabel tried to hold back the giggling that was erupting from her. Once. Twice. She finally gave in and was giggling full strength while muttering something along the lines of " oh my god. This is amazing. How. Oh yes."

Dipper and Grunkle Stan just looked at her in complete silence. The older man leaned to Dipper and whispered, "I mean I knew she was a bit crazy, but this is getting out of hand"

Mabel finally stopped laughing and her face suddenly grew serious. She needed to make this happen. "This ship will sail!" She shouted as she ran up the stairs. "Dipper, you're with me!" Could be heard from the stairs. The male twin hesitantly got up and followed his sister. Stan just called out, "who's gonna do the dishes, cause I'm not!" As he headed for the living room.

Mabel muttered "oh, Dippingdots, you're gonna be doing someone entirely else" as they reached the door to they're bedroom. A 'what' came from Dipper but she ignored him.

-~timeskip~-

First point on her list was to find out if Dipper would even be up for this. Mabel ripped off a poster from her wall. It was another band singer. A as far as she remembered, the guy was like 15. 

"Kiss him." Mabel shoved the poster into Dipper's face who brought up his arms in defense.

"What?! No!" Dipper squeaked and tried to back off but Mabel kept pushing the paper into his face "Why would I kiss it? I've seen you rubbing glitter into that!" He tried to make it for the door.

Okay so the only thing he had against kissing it was that it was covered in glitter glue and Chapstick. Don't ask why. Now into the next point.

"Dip dip, what do you think about this?" Mabel shoved a white paper triangle she had just cut out into his arms. He just stared at it. Mabel took the pause to block the door. "Does it remind you of anything?" She smiled at him.

"Mabel, this is a triangle. What do you want with it" Mabel could see he was starting to get suspicious. But he didn't catch up to her yet. She needed to act fast. 

"Dip, do you even have any friends?" She balanced on her heels. "Maybe a crush. Since you know, Wendy moved away. Any one new?" Mabel pushed further. Dipper was giving her the confused face.

"You better not use this as blackmail or anything later. But no I don't have any close friends in Gravity Falls. A couple buddies back at school. A crush? Not really?" Mabel listened closely. Not really? What did that mean?! Like not actually? Or a small one? Or he just wasn't going to tell her?

"How would you feel about a new friend? Maybe a date?" She twirled a strand of hair on her finger.

"Mabel, I'm not playing your weird date things again. They never even work!" He tried to step to the side and out the door but Mabel moved parallel him and blocked it again.

"Well maybe I just wasn't picking up the right... People" Mabel put her hands on her brother's shoulders. "Now remember, bro bro, if there is something you wanna tell me. Or an announcement, remember we love you anyway. Ok?" Dipper finally made it out the door with a 'this is getting too weird' and down the stairs. Everything was going great.

-~timeskip~-

"Bill? BILL?" Mabel walked around her room. Dipper and their grunkle have gone to town to get something. The Shack was past closing hours and she was alone not minding the COMPLETELY unnecessary babysitter watching tv on the first floor. This was the perfect time to talk to the demon.

"Yes, Shooting a Star" he finally replied but just in her head. She could hear the excitement hiding behind the poker voice he was trying to pull. Poker voice? Poker voice. "How is it?" Oh she knew he needed to know.

"Well...." Mabel continued to walk in circles between the two beds "Bill, what do you say about living with us?"

"Why? Wha-"

"You see, everything can be fixed with time, right? Well Dipper can also be. I think. I hope. Anyway. Bill, how about you hang out with us? He'll get used to you!" Please say yes please say yes.

"Uh. Well I don't exist in your world. I need to be invited. A deal maybe could help." Ugh. He was really gonna strike a deal? Now? This could result in the end of the world. Really. If he would be allowed in this dimension, he could tear it apart not just from people's dreams. What if Bill has been manipulating her mind? What if he just needed access to this world? He was good at playing the long game and she knew it. But Dipper- but Bill? But- but...

"Deal"


End file.
